Home
Phantom Manor Wiki is a "wiki" accessible and editable by all, to gather useful information about Haunted Mansion attractions in all differents Disney parks. The wiki is managed and maintained by the administration of Phantom Manor Darkness World team. Everyone is free to contribute.thumb About Phantom Manor Phantom Manor is an attraction like pattern scenic located in Disneyland Park at Disneyland Paris. This is the European version of the Haunted Mansion attraction, former principle of ghost train revisited by Walt Disney and his team of Imagineers. The attraction is both dark, humorous, entertaining and highly developed aesthetically. Principle The basic principle is the same as the Haunted Mansion found in other Disney parks. However, some differences are added. The version of Disneyland Paris is the only depart from the "dogma" established by Walt Disney, which stipulated that no member of the parks should not feel dirty, abandoned or simply not maintained. Marc Davis, famous Disney Imagineer who was involved in drafting the original version, also lamented this. However, it was necessary to work the symbolism of such a building. The Imagineers built on the east bank of the Rivers of America in Frontierland a mansion down feel, architecture evoking both a home near a small town in the Wild West or wooden houses from the late nineteenth century in San Francisco. We can see such a strangely similar house in the Alfred Hitchcock movie: Psycho (1960). Vegetation with trees with twisted branches and surrounding "sinister" details (dust, cobwebs, lamps visible half walls and wood artificially scales), participate in the theme of the place. In addition, an entirely new story, inspired by the greatest fantasy and Gothic works, was composed. According to sources, The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux was the main inspiration. The attraction is ultimately very different from his "cousins", a new name was given to him. Initially, it should have been named Ravenswood Manor in reference to his legend. But a more general title, Phantom Manor was more appropriate to communicate to visitors the true nature of the manor (this title is all the more sense it is perfectly understandable for French English title). The technology is exactly the same as the Haunted Mansion. The Legend Much has been written about the history of Phantom Manor, with dozens of different versions and interpretations contained in manuals Cast member, fan sites, and other discussion forums. Originally exist not one, but two versions of Phantom Manor. The first is a more detailed version that included additional members in the Ravenswood family, like Arthur and Gabrielle. The names were included in a crypt of stone in the center of Boot Hill, and various inscriptions should be present throughout Frontierland. In the opening stages of the story, the other side of the story members would also have had their own graves. The falls "beating heart", now assigned to the bride, was originally designed to house the remains of a friend of the "Maria Theresa of Bourbon" family. Finally, history and many of its characters have been abandoned for a more simplified version, relating exclusively to Henry and Martha Ravenswood, and their daughter Melanie. Epitaphs Boot Hill were redesigned to become more humorous. Many areas that were preserved in this new scenario, published for the first time on the Ravenswood Manor site, and based on the original script devised by Jeff Burke and Craig Fleming. The "original" storyline During the halcyon days of Thunder Mesa, two brothers, mine owner "Big Thunder" would have built a beautiful mansion overlooking the "Rivers of the Far West." Arthur Ravenswood, most refined and ambitious of the two brothers managed the affairs of the family, wrote the ownership documents of Big Thunder, and invests the family fortune in railroads and steamship companies. His impetuous and turbulent older brother, Henry, he has spent much of his time courting the female, causing a stir in his family, especially to his wife Martha. However, despite their rocky relationship, a girl nacquit of this union: Melanie. Thanks to the care of his mother, Melanie became a charming and well educated beautiful girl, despite the presence of a violent father, overprotective, forbidding him to leave the house and venture into town. The only friends were Melanie Jasper and Anna Jones, employees maintaining the imposing manor house and its beautiful gardens. Tragedy struck the family in 1860 during a terrible earthquake that devastated Thunder Mesa. Henry Ravenswood died crushed by the collapse of a gallery, while on an inspection tour of "Big Thunder" with the foreman of the mine Arthur Jake. Martha, with heart weaknesses, died soon after. Just six years later, Jasper, visiting the lands of the Manor was thrown from his horse, frightened by a rattlesnake and died instantly. Meanwhile, Arthur fell ill, maintained by his young wife Gabrielle, reclusive and confined in the mansion. His dog "Goliath" never left his master. The fortune of Ravenswood was squandered quickly, mainly because of the lavish spending of Henry. A wealthy San Francisco socialite and family friend, Marie-Therese de Bourbon, came to financially help Arthur, but the power of Ravenswood was nearing its end. Arthur succumbed to the disease in 1867, and his wife Gabrielle died of despair a year later. Melanie was encouraged by his friend Jake, who no longer worked at the mine, to marry and leave the house with him. But Henry's spirit was still hovering above the house, and could not bear this insult. In a terrible fit of anger and jealousy, he became the sinister "Phantom." While the house was undergoing preparations for the wedding festivities, Jake met a tragic fate in the hands of "Phantom." Melanie then realized that her wedding dreams would never be realized, never persecuted by an overprotective father in the mansion where she grew up. The storyline "simplified" Thunder Mesa, 1860: prosperous town in the American West. One of its founders, Henry Ravenswood, owned a mine in the mountains of Big Thunder Mountain, the economic lifeblood of the city which was operated by the Thunder Mesa Mining Company. A "cursed" mine, because according to rumors, a "Thunder Bird" Indian spirit hiding in the depths of the mine, watching over a priceless treasure and the gold vein of the same mine. Anyone who tried to rob him to attract the wrath of his anger in the form of an earthquake. Mr. Ravenswood, who owned one of the largest fortunes across the West, had built a Victorian mansion on the hill of Boot Hill. He had a daughter, betrothed to a man she loved passionately, but who, it was said, would not have wanted to live later in this mansion, which made Mr. Ravenswood furious. The day before the wedding, an earthquake appears to be from the mine struck Thunder Mesa. Henry Ravenswood and his wife Martha lost their lives: the Thunder Bird had been awakened. The mine was closed the next day, the day of the wedding of the daughter Ravenswood, the day the groom missed the call. Desperate, the bride locked herself in the house, and no one came out or did not enter the building as of this date. The bride said to be in Thunder Mesa, still waiting for his love, searching the mansion. And is sometimes seen looking wearily through the windows of the first floor. Tree of the garden began to die as tortured by evil spirits and soon began calling the house "Phantom Manor." Six years later, in 1866, two servants managed to escape the mansion, where they said they had been bullied by evil spirits. The mansion was reopened to the bravest The Ride Visitors walk through the garden of the property, now wild, and progress to the gates of the mansion. They enter a foyer with sinister atmosphere. A voice was then heard, that of the Phantom, the master of the house. It invites newcomers to engage in the depths of his home, to join a macabre ceremony. Melanie's face appears and disappears in the small mirror on the top left of the hall. Visitors are then taken to an octagonal room without doors or windows (Stretch Room), which are exposed in four pictures of Melanie Ravenswood with the scenes described below: .A scene where Melanie goes down a river in a gondola. .A scene where it crosses a stream on foot shallow water. .A scene where she picks roses in the garden of the mansion. .A scene where she enjoys a picnic with her fiancé. While the Phantom begins to recount the legend of the house, visitors find that the room is stretched vertically, causing the four to elongate to r: Melanie, on the river boat, float unknowingly into a huge waterfall, about to fall over it. .When crossing the river on foot, a monster under the water getting ready to attack. .When picking roses, a tomb opens nearby, releasing a visibly hostile corpse. The picnic of the two lovers is infested horrible vermin, ants, insects and snakes. Then the lights go out suddenly, and visitors can witness the murder by hanging fiance Melanie in the hands of Phantom. Then a door opens into a wall and visitors enter a gallery of portraits, apparently normal, but whose image morphs diabolically soon after. This gallery leads to a hall at the foot of Grand Staircase double flight, topped with a bay window seen leaving a ghostly landscape outside. In this hall there is also a bust of fixing a glare anyone watching. It was in this hall that passengers boarded the vehicle scenic route called Doombuggies. Doombuggies were taken to the top of a staircase, and the cross spectrum of Melanie in a wedding dress, wandering the hallways on this floor. Visitors attend strange scenes in there (an Endless Corridor, the shadow of a pianist pressing the keys of a piano in a conservatory, a series of doors that undefined beings seeking to open the inside, or a clock moving in the opposite direction of the time) until they enter the House of Spiritualism Mrs. Leota, Seer of places, whose face is not distinguishable in the meanders of the ball crystal placed on the table in the center of the room. Leota invokes many minds, including visitors, to visit a macabre marriage. This marriage is the scene that visitors then discover. They find themselves on a dominant Grand Ballroom balcony, and can observe the spirits lay their gifts on the pile of presents at the door and join the morbid meal or dancers waltzing supernaturally to the sound of the organ . Melanie Ravenswood, now very old, and the Phantom, black coat, are also present at the party. An interesting detail in this painting a room is the Ravenswood Manor as it was before its fall. Visitors then move away from the party, and enter the Boudoir Melanie, they are lamenting before a mirror that does not reflect a skull. Then, crossing a door, they find themselves in a dark cemetery, face to face with the Phantom, accompanied by a threatening dog. Visitors are then carried away in the depths of the Earth. In the catacombs, they attend a friendlier vision of the hereafter. Skeletons, just out of their coffins, begin to dance when listening to a song performed by four animated busts. After leaving the depths, visitors then discover Phantom Canyon, Wild West ghost town at the foot of the hill of the manor, in which the inhabitants, even in death, going about their usual activities (the dilapidated saloon is still in business, sheriff still pursues the bandit, who himself always puts the banks). At the foot of the hill, travelers cross the Phantom who this time has the appearance of a terrifying corpse. The Doombuggies enter a crypt, and the skeleton appears Melanie indicating the exit for travelers. Then they note, past a series of mirrors, the Phantom has grabbed the top of their Doombuggy above their heads and accompanies them to the end of their journey. Visitors arrive in the Wine Cellar of the manor, and through the galleries toward the exit. Shortly before reaching the light of day, they meet one last time a ghost appearance of Melanie, who begs them to stay because loneliness weighs on him, and bring next time their death certificates. Outside, the Boot Hill Cemetery, it is possible to discover many tombstones, most decorated with epitaphs in black humor. This place also offers beautiful views of the landscapes of Thunder Mesa (Mountain Big Thunder Mountain, but also on a rocky outcrop similar to sulfuric concretions surrounding the geysers of Yellowstone. Technical data Phantom Manor portrays 92 characters "Audio-Animatronics" 54 animated accessories, 58 special effects and over 400 accessories, making it the most sophisticated attraction ever designed by Walt Disney Imagineering in 1992. The circuit uses a Phantom Manor transport system called "WEDway Omnimover" developed by Walt Disney Imagineering. Each of the 131 vehicles can perform 180-degree turns, right and left, and are programmed so that visitors do not miss any of the action. Musicians skeletons found in the Manor were inspired by the animated short film by Walt Disney in 1929, "The Skeleton Dance" .Opening: April 12, 1992 .Design: Walt Disney Imagineering, Vekoma .Duration: 10 min. .which in omnimover: 6 min 50 sec .Number of vehicles: 130 .Number of lifts: 2 .Audio-animatronics: 92 .Country: Frontierland .Type of Attraction: Ghost Train omnimover with audio-animatronics .Location: .Main Gates: 48 ° 52 '14 "N 2 ° 46' 36" E .Building: 48 ° 52 '13 "N 2 ° 46' 38" E Anecdotes Originally, the actor Vincent Price, who had distinguished himself in many blacks in Hollywood movies, had assured the English narration of attraction. Shortly thereafter, as requested by speaking visitors, his voice was replaced by the French version of Gerard Chevalier (who often doubled Price in his films). However, the evil laugh Price is still part of the attraction. The music, based on the scores of other Haunted Mansions composed by Buddy Baker was re-orchestrated by John Debney more developed and more romantic way. This musical ambiance unique to the European version gives the attraction a dark and tragic side. While the overall sequence of scenes is the same as the California version of the final scenes (Le Boudoir, The Graveyard, The Catacombs and Phantom Canyon) are unique to Phantom Manor. Notes & References # (fr) Alain Littaye et Didier Ghez, Disneyland Paris - De l'esquisse à la création # RavenswoodManor.com # DisneyGazette.fr External links * (en) Doombuggies * (en) Ravenswood Manor * (fr) http://dlrpsynopsis.free.fr/index_entite.php?id=54%7CTextes prononcés ou écrits dans Phantom Manor